Living Dead
by SallyQueens
Summary: This story is about a murder, which seems like something mundane to the CSI team, however, tables turn when one body turns to 4 at a mass body dumping. The crime rates start to increase as the single sex of victim changes to both male and female, the number of bodies accumulating to more than 10. Rated T for gruesome scenes. Please enjoy and review! :)
1. The first kill

"So, fill me in." DB Russel informed CSI Greg Sanders, who was hovering alongside his partner, Morgan Brody. looking up from the body of a bloody

Jane Doe, Greg supplied, "Jane Doe, no ID, no cash, no wallet, most likely a mugging. Should be solved in no time, boss." DB looked incredulously at

Greg, curtly replying, "With no positive ID, we can hardly build case. Find her ID, she would most probably be in the system. Look at her crooked

face, I mean..." Without waiting for DB to finish, Greg ordered the body to be placed in a black body bag and transported efficiently to the morgue for

Doc Robbins to do his autopsy.

At the morgue

"Greg, I've got your ID and COD." Doc Robbins said. He lifted the sheet that covered the former Jane Doe with a practiced hand. He informed Greg

that he name was Adele Adler. "Intrigued by Doc Robbins discovery, inquisitive Greg asked, "How do you know? Morgan filed through the entire

database and could not find her name!" Crinkly built Doc Robbins who sported a limp shot off, "Well, when I was doing a full body X-Ray to determine

her COD, I saw pins fastened in her bones, they looked rather old. From what I could see, she seemed to have broken her bone in quite a number of

pieces when she was nearing her teen years. It was made around 10 years ago, which puts her age around 20 to 25. I checked the serial number on

the database, but judging from the age of her wound, the number on the pins had worn off, so all I could mange was the number of people who had a

similar injury. There were quite a number then and I managed to narrow down her age group and find her name." Greg was amazed. However,

judging from the scalding glares David Phillips was shooting at Doc Robbins, Greg knew that Doc Robbins was not was hardworking as he boasted.

"Oh, at the courtesy of David." Doc Robbins quipped sheepishly. "COD?" Greg prompted with his eyebrows raised. Snapping back in work mode, Doc

Robbins added that it was multiple stabs to the thigh, severing the jugular artery, thus, making Adele lose a significant amour of blood. He inferred

that the killer was not very experienced judging by the many entry woulds he/she made, or the killer had been in quite a fix to have stabbed more

that twice like a practiced one. Quickly processing the jumble of facts, Greg figured that the killer had to have harbored some grudge for this victim if

the latter was true, if the former was the one that held the truth, the killer had not premeditated the murder and done it in a rage. Either way, the

killer was furious when he made the kill.

At the lab

Meanwhile, at the lab, Morgan was busy as a bee, laboriously processing Adele's blood-matted clothing. The most spectacular lead she had discovered

was that there was a large amount of curious fibre, it was mossy green in color, spongy. Like a routine, she sent it to David Hodges, the trace expert,

who automatically started to work on it due to a treaty he and Morgan had worked up because he begged her for a "date". Finally, Greg stopped by

the lab to answer to Morgan's emergency call.

"What is it!" He demanded anxiously. Morgan rolled her eyes, "He is so overreacting!" She muttered exasperatedly under her breath. "Sara and Nick

just called, they had a body with the same COD." "So?" Greg prompted. Morgan continued, her voice wavering, "Its a mass body dumping."


	2. The psychologist

"Mass body dumping!" Greg exclaimed incredulously, "Who are these people!" Frustrated, he sighed. As Morgan disclosed the names of the victims,

Greg felt a stone weigh in his heart.

Debriefing at DB Russel's office

"Alright people, all hands on deck, no slacking, this is a serial killer, his victims are Adele Adler, Fiona DeLeon, Vanessa Jones, Susie Yamada and Lois

Larkin. Ok, I am going to assign each of a one victim, dig into his life, check his credits, everything that can tie these people together, like a

coffee joint they frequent, whatever. Sheriff wants the killer in deadline Saturday. Now, Greg, Adele. Morgan, Fiona. Sara, Vanessa and Nick will take Lois."

DB conversed tacitly, those who knew him in a deeper level had an unspoken understanding that he needed to think on his own, listen to the "voice in

his head", the legendary one that solved multiple cases in times of insecurity, worry and most of all, grief. His team counted on him for support as

they lugged through cases like these.

Not long later

A "family meeting" was called by word of the SMS. There, a beaming DB stood next to a lanky man clad in a pin-stripe tweed suit with carefully

coiffed hair and remarkably chiseled features. "Joseph Mellark, trained criminal psychologist. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Joseph apprised.

He had a strong British accent, pronouncing his word in a smooth and collected manner. At a loss, the older members of the CSI team frowned.

Filling them in, DB recollected that the sheriff had attended a week-long course at Cardiff and came back with a pack on new and revolutionary

ideas and suggestions. Thus, he picked up the habit of engaging a trained psychologist like Joseph to debrief the members about the

psychology of their killer. "Please cooperate, please!" DB scowled irefully as he stalked off into the dead of the night, presumably, the incessant worry

that the voice in his head will finally abandon him and the moral standings of the world. Greg thought that it would have been cheesy, but his

statement was contradicted once Joseph opened his mouth, revealing two perfect rows of teeth, glistening in subtle light as he talked.

The speech

"CSI members, I know that this is rather useless for a group of scientist who deal daily with science, but psychology is form of social science, a proven

phenomenon, please, for the sake of the Las Vegas citizens, listen. The killer you are looking for has an obsession, very time he kills, he has a COD, a

very remarkable one for that matter. Stab in the leg, many in fact. Why? He wants you to know that he is killing, or if not he will not have placed his

many victims in a public area. Take Adele Adler, a school. To frighten the students and create commotion. Fiona, a lake, Susie, a church, Lois, a school

by the lakeside near a church, Vanessa, another school. These locations have to do with schools, lakes and churches, places of little significance, a

school, not a usual dumping place. Side of a lake, why not throw it in the lake. Church, why not hang the body and make it suicide. He blames these

places. Find any leads, I bet on my life, you will find them near the three places. He has a will, and will is matched by passion, passion with an

uncontrollable rage for purpose, he will not stop killing, he intends to kill everyone he wants, not even a deal, safe-house or anything will quench

his thirst for revenge. So, he will not give up, and so you will not. This will be hard, mark my words, don't give up, like a wise man proclaimed, when

there is an opportunity, there is an obstacle, when there is an obstacle, there is an opportunity. Don't give up."

Side note: Please review and a big thank you for my first follower! :)


	3. The research

Getting to work, Greg slumped down on his Herman Miller chair as he pulled up files on Adele Adler. She had a surprisingly clean record in comparison

to most of the victims Greg had come across in his life time. Disappointed and discouraged, Greg decided to randomly search Adele's name on the

internet. There, lady luck was on his side when he discovered that Adele Adler was an experienced Equine vet and a high flyer in the world of

veterinarians. Of paramount importance was the fact that she had a self-designed website with a whole chunk about herself. The cybernated looking

words read out:

Name: Adele Adler

Age: 24 and a few months

Where I work: County Equine Vets .co

Where I frequent: Chez Rose cafe; Have Faith boutique; so on and so forth

Where I studied: younger life: Bayside elementary; Older life: Las Vegas school of veterinarians

After reading intently and studying Adele's website, he decided that it was time to go on a lone field trip to County Equine vets .co. Grabbing his

processing kit and bag, he set off in high spirits, satisfied throughly by his findings.

County Equine Vets .co

"Adele Adler!" A hysterical woman named Gladys exclaimed, remarkably astonished and dismayed, Gladys sank depressingly into a puffy antique

armchair. A single, salty tear drop fell onto the plastic enclosed name badge that identified her as Gladys, "My baby!" Gladys wailed agitatedly. "Your

daughter?" Inquired Greg tetchy. Judging from the bereaved and disconsolate expression on Gladys face it was true. After assisting Gladys in calming

down after much hysteria, Greg started to go into interview mode, "Miss Adler, do you know any one who would want to hurt your daughter?"

"N..no!" Gladys stuttered indignantly, a fresh bout of sobs brought the interview to another abut halt. Holding out the sheaf of pictures of Fiona, Lois,

Vanessa and Susie dead bodies. "F..fiona, Vanessa and Susie! Fiona DeLeon, Vanessa Jones, Susie Yamada!" Greg was astounded by her notion of

memory, he was undoubtedly certain that Gladys Adler or Adele Adler had an intimately close relationship with these three victims. Gladys responded

to Greg's question about how she knew them. "Bayside elementary! Class 6 of 2000, when Adele was 10!" "thank you, Miss Adler, this is my card, if

you need or remember something, my mobile and office number is on the back, feel free to call." With that courteous reply, Greg sauntered off.

The words "Bayside Elementary" rang in his head, "bayside, Bayside, bayside!" After quietly musing "bayside" under his breath, he finally pieced

together one piece of this intricate puzzle.

At the lab

Morgan Brody slunk to her seat, the pictures of the plentiful number of victims gradually turning wet in her overly-sweaty hands. like a routine, she

pulled the files of Fiona DeLeon. Technically, she did not require to do so, those chat sites and gossip pages told a tale longer than any files on the

internet, Fiona was a pop-star, The three Snippets, The Three Snippets sang written songs from other bands, making big by changing country songs

to pop ones. She read a snippet of information that the three snippets had got together in Bayside Elementary when they were year 6. Their names

were Fiona, Caitlyn and Lily. Accidentally clicking on "All single ladies", their first and most crucial big hit, where their talent and ingenious ideas were

introduced to an awe-inspired public. After the solo performance and making their obeisance, The three snippets had said that they would have never

got together if they had never been in Bayside Elementary. "Thank you Bayside Elementary!" They screamed, then the made an obeisance to the

public before their encore. Morgan's mind was clicking and she yelled 'bayside elementary!", making every judging eye turn on her, but she did not

care, she had found an important, or if not, most important clue, "Bayside Elementary".

Nick's office

"Alright," Nick got down to business, gain, with a practiced hand, searched for Vanessa Jones, however, she hardly had an internet profile, or a

Facebook account for that matter, she was like a ghost. Sighing frustratedly, he wondered gloomily the reason why DB had insisted on him taking

Vanessa Jones. He read the basic profile on her early life, he figured that these grudges were definitely spawned in the past. Scrolling down, a word,

or a couple caught his eye, "bayside elementary", bayside, most of the bodies were dumped at the bayside. He thought it was an important lead and

whipped out his phone and typed "Bayside elementary onto his phone to Sara. Before he could so so, a message from Sara was in his inbox. It

seemed that everyone had came to the same conclusion.

DB's stroll in the night

The night was an ashen cobalt blue, blanketed by a million wanly-litted stars and the star of the night, the moon was a watery silver sickle, against

the billions of fiery stars, hidden meekly in the horizon. "Church, to make a statement. River side, school. they seem to be inextricable connected.

Riverside school, Riverside..." DB muttered as his impatient paces increased in width. "Bayside Elementary!" the voice inn his head acted up. He had

been a vice-principal there in years 1985 to 1995.


	4. The school, church and bayside

Another "family meeting"

"Family meeting", those digital and minuscule letters were vibrated onto the four CSI's various phones. They were used to this phenomenon of "family

meetings organized by DB to discuss important and crucial cases like these as he preferred to coordinate them than to allow them to allocate their own

timings to do so. In Greg, and matter of fact, the entire team, thought that DB was a little OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) though he

adamantly disclaimed any accuses made by his fellow colleagues, Greg internally recounted a story DB had told him about his Schizophrenic cousin an

age ago,who thought that DB's glasses were cameras, checking his every move,he thought, "Wow, seems like very branch of the Russel tree was a

little crazy!" "Alright people! Have you heard of Bayside Elementary? Lois Larkin worked there as a teacher, and I have an inkling that all your victims

had a connection to this particular school." Greg, Morgan, Nick and Sara were astounded, DB had just matter-of fact-ly put their most relevant and

urgent clue in words. Greg dropped his file in utter shock and DB smirked at him knowingly. DB began his long, but eye-opening speech like he always

did. "All roads lead to Rome, but in our case, all roads lead to Bayside Elementary. I want you to go and check out that place, be prepared to put in

extra hours, I want you to process the entire school dig up the records. I want everything against Bayside Elementary, get it! Friday latest, i am

bringing in Hodges as to research throughly on Lois Larkin. She is the most suspicious of the lot, four students, one teacher." As DB clicked into

business mode, Greg was stupefied by DB's intent for this case, perhaps he knew people in Bayside Elementary, or maybe his voice in his head told

him that the killer was at large and he would not stop killing until he achieved his goal, or both.

At Bayside Elementary

Bayside Elementary had a rigid facade, towering and condescending. It was a Canadian school, with a brand of remarkably strict disciplinary rules

compared to the lively ones started in Las Vegas. Greg recalled a place his mother had brought him when he was younger, a foggy memory of a

mall named "Riverside Point", though the first words in their names meant the same thing, their demeanor was different. Bayside brandished a

mustard, and tarnished school building and a billowing metal pole and was a little stream with scintillating water trickling down, joyful

fishes flightily swam freely and aquatic plants bloomed in clusters at their pleasure, that was a stark contrast from Bayside Elementary. From the

building resonated the angelic voices of children, no older than thirteen, chorusing in a perfect unison. Other than those unblemished voices from the

children, the far of reverberation of chimes melodiously stole Greg's attention. A little pathway leading from the bustling brook was made out of rough

limestone and red marble, quaint little Japanese stools and chairs littered the sides of the path, leading to a friendly church building, a debilitated bell

and matching golden gong was situated in a tower as the Big Ben styled clock read exactly "eleven". A blemished mahogany wooden cross framed its

facade, "it definitely had seen better days," surmised Greg as he read the oxidized brass plaque, "founded together with Bayside Elementary, 1935".

"Morgan!" Greg motioned, knocking himself out from the stupor as he took in the majestic view of Bayside Church. "Church, bayside, school." Morgan

murmured enigmatically. Both of them slunk back to Bayside Elementary, ready to interview and process the entire school. "CSI Sanders and CSI

Brody," Greg marched authoritatively to the vice-principal, Mrs Vera James. Mrs James snapped into business-mode and straightened her ironed

blouse, replying in a courteous manner, "Yes. We are terribly sorry for the loss of Miss Larkin, she was one of our exemplar teachers. No, in

contradiction to what you said, Miss Larkin has never taught Vanessa Jones, Fiona DeLeon, Adele Adler or Susie Yamada. I have organized and printed

the lists of students she taught in the period that these students were around in Bayside. Here is the list. _Kiitos_. _On, etta kaikki_." Morgan, a linguist,

interrupted, "Are you Finnish, you just spoke in Finnish." _"Kylla! Kultaseni, Oletko suomi_?" "I'm sorry, what on earth are you babbling about?" Greg

scowled annoyed and irately. Morgan answered, "Mrs James is Finnish." Knowing that Mrs James was around in Bayside during the time the victims

were, Morgan responded, "_Kylla, teisitko Lois Larkin errittain hyvin_?" Mrs James regained her composure and spoke in English, thankfully for Greg.

"Lois and I were teaching in the same class, it was a class of first years, a little girl who loved to cry." Mrs James shook off that bad memory and

continued, _"Kylla_, I was teaching with_ Neiti _Larkin but I left for Canada for my year-long honeymoon, when I came back, it was well past the year."

"We would like to interview the teachers who taught our victims, where are they?" "On the second floor." Mrs James smoothly replied, "Ask Doctor

Russel." Morgan choked and stopped in her tracks, "Doctor Russel, as in DB Russel?"

Side note: Mrs James and Morgan were speaking in Finnish


End file.
